A lot of medical electromechanical devices are equipped with electronic controllers for controlling of their operation. Not only complex medical tools like magnetic resonance imaging or various X-Ray systems but simple ones like syringes are equipped with numerous electronic controllers of different types. Computerization of medical tools enables integrating them in computer networks and executing remote operation of them by external host computer systems. As a result the host computer systems have to be equipped with different input-output (I/O) ports supporting various computer network protocols for communication with different medical tools. In addition the host computer systems have to communicate with the medical tools using different commands. This diversity of commands, protocols, data types, etc. can make programming and/or configuring of the host computer systems very difficult. Moreover the host computer systems have to provide failure free operation of the medical tools, since this aspect is of particular importance in the healthcare sector.